


Jealousy

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	Jealousy

Jealousy

Gibbs and a stranger walked into the bullpen.   
“I have someone I want you all to meet. DiNozzo I'm sure you remember NCIS special agent Stan Burley from a couple of years back. Tony shook hands with Stan asking “ How you doing Stan.”   
“Fine Tony and I see you still have my desk.” Stan said grinning.   
“Stan this is special agent Ziva David.”  
“Stan its nice meeting you.”Ziva said shaking Stan's hand.  
“The pleasure is all mine agent David.” Stan said as he kissed the back of Ziva's hand.  
“Stan this is special agent Timothy McGee.” As he introduced the two men Gibbs face beamed with pride and love. The two men had been secret lovers for over two years now and Gibbs love showed every time he looked at Tim.   
“It's nice to meet you special agent McGee.” Stan said shaking the younger man's hand.   
“Stan lets go someplace private to talk.” Gibbs said leading the younger man away.   
“Tony who was that?” Tim inquired.   
“He is an old agent of Gibbs they go back a long way. We helped him out on a case a couple of years back on the Eisenhower. It was a drug case and he needed our help.”Tony replied.  
“I need to talk to Abby.” McGee grumbled as he walked away.   
“What's up with the look he gave McGeek. Is there something going between those two that I should know about Ziva?” Tony asked.  
“Tony why would you think that something is going on between McGee and Gibbs? How long have you known both men? Has anything changed that you've noticed in their relationship?  
“ Well no, but Gibbs never looks at me the way he did at McGook just now?”  
“How did he look at McGee?”Ziva questioned.  
“Well like he was proud of McGoo and their was something else I just can't put my finger on it”  
“ Well Tony maybe he is just proud of how well McGee is doing. Did you stop to think of that” Ziva asked

Just as Tony was going to say something Gibbs,Stan and McGee all walked back in.   
“What are you all doing standing around get to work. McGee we need to talk private conference room now.” Gibbs growled.

 

“Yes! Boss.” McGee said following Gibbs to the elevator.  
Once inside and the doors closed Gibbs stopped the elevator and turned to his lover.  
“Tim, I wanted to let you know Stan is going to be staying with me for a couple of weeks. He already knows about us. If you want to stay at the house you can or if you would prefer to stay at your apartment that's alright as well. Its up to you.” Gibbs said taking Tim into his arms and softly kissing the young man.   
“ Are you going to sleep with him Jethroe?” Tim asked concern touching his voice and showing on his face.  
“ No Timothy i'm not going to sleep with him. And why in the hell are you asking me that?” Gibbs growled.  
“Because he's older than me, and closer to your age. He's better looking, in better shape and I figured you were lovers before I came along.” Tim chided his lover.  
“ I love you Tim, no one but you.” The assumption hurt Gibbs even though his face didn't show it, his eyes and his voice betrayed him.   
“ I'm sorry Jethroe. Yes its okay if he stays with you. I'll stop by on Friday after work, till then I will stay at my apartment.”  
“ Thank you Tim.” Gibbs said as he kissed him softly, and started the elevator. McGee went back to his desk and his thoughts at least he did until Tony started in on him.   
“ Whats the matter Probie? Trouble in paradise?”DiNozzo said with a grin.  
“Tony I have no idea what your talking about.” Tim replied continuing to work.  
“What did the Boss want?” Tony needled.  
“ It's none of you business. It's a private matter!” Tim answered giving Tony his best scowl.  
Just as Tony opened his mouth to retort he was head slapped by Gibbs as he walked to his desk.  
“DiNozzo leave McGee alone. What we talked about is none of your business. So drop it I don't want to hear your been needling him about it or anything else. You got that!” Gibbs scowled  
“Yes! Boss”  
“I mean it DiNozzo. Not a word to him.”  
“I get it Boss” Tony said slinking back to his desk.  
“ I will be back tomorrow me and Stan have some catching up to do. If you need me or something comes up call me.” Gibbs said as he and Stan left.   
Quiet returned as all the agents were left to their own thoughts. Even though Tony and Ziva tried to engage Tim in conversation he just gave them shourt answeres and continued to work.  
As the other two agents left for the night Tim sat and continued to work. He couldn't bear the thought of going back to his apartment. Even though he had been keeping it as a front. He knew it would be empty and lonely without Jethroe. Her had been sharing Gibbs bed for some time and all he could think of now was the he was sharing it with someone else.  
As his heart broke Tim fought to contain his emotions and his tear. Picking up his backpack and laptop, McGee headed out the door to his lonely apartment. He drove past Gibbs place out of habit finding Gibbs car gone he just went home.   
All that week it was the same thing. A little everyday McGee lost another piece of his heart. Finally Friday came and McGee was excited about being with Gibbs again.  
Gibbs and Stan had left early. As the time to leave got closerTim became more and more anxious. As the time finally came to leave, Tim quickly packed his backpack and headed for the door.  
“What's the matter Probie go a hot date?” Tony smirked.  
“Something like that Tony.” Tim said as the elevator doors closed.  
“You know anything about that Ziva?” Tony asked.  
“No DiNozzo and stop picking on McGee. Thats the happiest I've seen him all week.”  
Tony grumbled as the two agents packed up and got ready for their weekend.

McGee drove as fast as he was legally able to to his apartment to get ready to see his lover. Tonight was very special for the two lovers. It was their second anniversary and Tim had made special plans. He had made dinner reservations at a very exclusive restraunt, he had a dozen red roses waiting to be picked up, and after dinner he had just something really special planned for the two of them.  
Tim dressed in a new wine colored shirt, white pants, and a white,light sport jacket. He was wearing the cologne and braclet that Gibbs had given him on their last anniversary. After checking himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time he, picked up his ovgernight bag and his smile and left for Gibbs place. Arriving at Gibbs place, he was happy to see that Stan's car was gone and Gibbs was alone. Tim let himself in, looked around and not finding Gibbs in the living area he went to the basement. Not finding him there he went upstairs to the bedroom thinking Gibbs might have been napping. As Tim opened the bedroom door he found Gibbs in bed with Stan. He heard Stan say, “ I LOVE YOU!” Stan's head rested in the crook of Jethroe's neck and their arms were wrapped around each other. Neither man saw Tim stanign in the doorway, a horrified expression on his face. Coming out of his stupor Tim quietly turned and left closing the dor behind him softly, so as not to disturb the other two men.  
Without realizing it Tim had left the flowers, along with his heart, laying on the bedroom floor. Shattered and broken, once again he had been betrayed by someone he loved. Tim quietly left Gibbs house, tears flowing freely down his face, pain stabbing at his heart like he had never felt before.   
“How could he betray me like this? After he promised me they weren't sleeping together. I come home to find him in bed with Stan.” Tim thought on his way back to the apartment. His heart, soul, and world shattered.  
“How can I face anyone now. I must be the biggest fool in the world. I hope they had a good laugh at my expense.” 

It wasn't until Gibbs heard Tim's car leaving that the two men realized he was there and had seen them. Stan saw the flowers and went over and picked them up. He read the card, “ Happy Anniversary Jethroe. I love you.” Tim  
“Oh Jethroe I'm so sorry. I bet he thought we were having sex. You don't think the heard me tell you what Johnny had said to me do you?” Stan asked fear in his voice and all over his face.  
“Oh shit Stan, what am I going to do? I can't lose him hes the love of my life. At dinner tonight I was going to propose tho him. Now its all ruined.” Gibbs sobbed as his heart broke.  
“How could I have been so stupid? I have to go talk to him and try and explain and get him to understand.” Gibbs sobbed tears making his voice crack.  
“Jethroe let me go talk to him. Please this is all my fault.” Stan said.  
“Okay but I'm going with you. You don't know where he lives and I do.”   
“Jethroe was today something special between you and Tim?” Stan asked.  
“Yes it's our second anniversary we were supposed to have dinner and I was going to propose to him. I guess thats not going to happen now. If I've lost him I don't know what I am going to do Stan. He's my life, my world, I can't lose him.” Gibbs voice cracked as the pain filled his heart and the tears once again filled his eyes. “This is worse than losing Shannon and Kelly”Gibbs thought to himself.  
Stan pulled Gibbs to him in a tight hug and whispered “ It's going to be okay Jetheroe. I'll make McGee understand.” The two men stood like that for several minutes, wrapped in each others arms letting them comfort each other.   
“Jethroe we need to go. Theirs a young man whose heart is broken and we need to repair it and let him know how much you care. Let's go.” Stan said pushing Jethroe away and spurring the other man into action.   
They drove to McGee's in silence. As Stan go out of the car he asked Jethroe, “ Please let me talk to him first and let me explain. Stay in the car until I come and get you please.” The pleading in Stan's eyes stopped Gibbs retort. Without another word, Stan got out and went to McGee's apartment.   
Stan knocked on the door and waited, he knocked again only louder this time. Stan hear a muffled “ Go away Gibbs. I don't want to see or talk to you.”  
“Tim! It's me Stan. I know what you think you saw, and heard but please let me explain.” Stan implored.  
“Go away Stan I don't want to see or talk with you either.”  
McGee sat on his bed crying and talking through the door.   
“Timothy I'm not leaving till you talk to me. Please open the door and let me in so I can explain. I don't want to do this from the other side of this door. Please let me in.” the pleading in Stan's voice was genuine. 

 

They continued like that for another five or ten minutes until finally Tim went to the door.  
“ Is Gibbs with you?”  
“No he's not. He's in the car waiting for his chance to talk to you.”  
Slowly McGee opened the door and both men's faces were tear stained. Looking the other man up and down, Tim let him in.  
“We're you going out Tim? You look just as handsome as Gibbs said you were.” Stan said as he took the younger man in.   
“Thank you.” McGee said walking back to the bed and sitting down. “ Would you just say what you have to say and go. Tell Gibbs I never want to see or hear from him again. I'm resigning tomorrow. That way he doesn't have to look at me and I don't have to be near him.”  
Without either man noticing Gibbs had slipped into the apartment and was standing quietly out of sight. Gibbs heard McGee's harsh words and felt his heart break even more. It was all he could do not to let his emotions get the better of him. He wanted to hear what both men said to each other.   
“You know McGee, Jethore really does love you.”   
“He has a funny way of showing it. After all it our anniversary and I find him in bed with you and your telling him that you love him.” Tim spat the words out with venom in his voice.   
“ I'm sorry that you saw and heard that Tim.” Stan apologized.  
“Yes I saw and heard . How could you do that to me Stan. You know I love Gibbs. How could he do that to me knowing how I feel.”  
“I know that you both love each other very much, let me explain what happened.”  
“ I think I know what happened Stan. I do after all have eyes and ears. I am not as naive and stupid as everyone thinks. You came back here and have been sleeping with the man I love. Well if you love each other so much you can have each other.” Tim spat the words filled with disgust. “I never should have let that man into my life. I should have known he was going to hurt me, just like all the others. That's what I get for truting that man. How stupid can I be? First Abby and now Jethroe. I might as well be dead. I'll never find someone who will love me. Hell I can't even have lasting relationship with a man. I don't know what else to do. I can't be near him, knowing he wants and loves someone else.”Tim cried.   
“Tim, Jethroe doesn't love me know or ever. He never did. Yes at one time I loved him but the feeling was never returned. He loves you Timothy McGee and he always has and will. Don't throw that or him away. It will destroy you both if you do. When you left today he sat and cried in my arms. He is so afraid of losing you Tim. His heart is just as broken as yours. Now if your ready to listen I will explain.” Stan said quietly.   
“ Just say what you have to say and get it over with.” Tim said anger coloring his voice.

“Okay I'll start from the beginning. The reason I came here wasn't to steal Gibbs away from you or to seduce him. I came here because the man I love was in the hospital dying from a rare form of cancer. I came to spend the last days of his life with him. His mane was Mike Dressler. He was 48yrs old and he was the light of my life. I have never loved anyone like I had Mike. I got the call today that he was about to die. Gibbs has been staying with me at the hospital. He was there when Mike died today. Jethroe ws there to comfort me. That's all nothing more nothing less. He was never unfaithful to you onad never will be. As for us in bed. When Gibbs brought me back to his place I broke down and was crying uncontrollably. He laid me on the bed and covered us both with the comforter and he put his arms around me and held me while I cried we both wer dressed. He held me and comforted me. Nothing happened, he was comforting me. As for me loving Gibbs I do but as a best friend. I know what you heard and wht you didn't hear was the fact I was telling Jethroe that Mike's last words to me were 'I LOVE YOU!'.  
You didn't hear all that I said, because you were jealous and only heard what you thought you wanted to hear. What you and Jethroe have is so precious please don't throw it or Gibbs away. His love for you is true and deep. Please don't let it end. What you to have is something to be treasured.” Stan said taking McGee's hands in his, and looking into those red rimmed green eyes. Leaning forward he softly kissed Tim's lips.  
“Jethroe was right.”  
“Right about what Stan?” McGee said blushing.  
“That your lips taste like honey of the sweetest kind.”   
“Thank you Stan for telling me the truth. I'm deeply sorry for your loss. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Jethroe.” McGee said softly almost a whisper.  
“Are you going to forgive Jethroe?”I know you both have something special planned tonight.” Stan asked with a smile.   
“ I don't know Stan do you think I should forgive Jethroe and do you think he will forgive me? What do you say Jethroe? You can come out now. I know your there I can smell the cologne that I gave you for our last anniversary.” Tim chuckled.  
Gibbs stepped into McGee's line of site and took the younger man's hands in his, pulling him up and into his waiting arms. Gibbs held Tim tightly feeling the younger man wrap his arms around him. He whispered “ I'm so sorry Tim for hurting you. I would have told you about Mike but Stan asked me not to. I'm so sorry for putting you thru this. Can you forgive me?” Gibbs asked as he nuzzled Tim's neck eliciting a moan from his young love, waiting for Tim to answer him.   
Tim thought about everything that he had been told and what he had said. Pulling back a little he looked Jethroe in the eyes.” I can forgive you Jethroe but can you forgive me, and next time let me know whats going on.”   
“I couldn't take losing you Tim. I love you so much. The flowers by the way are beautiful just like you. Happy Anniversary Timothy McGee.” Gibbs said as he continued to nuzzle McGee's ear.

 

“I didn't think that it would matter after everything thats happened. I really don't think dinner is that important any more. After all Stan just lost his lover we should be more concerned about him. Our anniversary isn't so important is it Jethroe?” Tim asked his eyes pleading with Jethroe.   
Before Gibbs could answer Stan interrupted, “ It's your anniversary of course it's important. You two should go and celebrate this is after all a special occasion. Don't worry about me.”   
Gibbs looked into McGee's green eyes and saw the same thing there that he, himself was thinking. Tim nodded barely and things were set.   
“Stan, Tim and me would be honored if you would joind us for this special occasion and come to dinner with us. We wont take no for an answer. So take a minute to think about it and give us your answer.” Gibbs said his best scowl on his face.   
Both Tim and Stan broke out in laughter. Gibbs joined them and the three men laughed until they cried. Finally Stan got himself under control and said, “ Yes I'll come with you.” in between stifled giggles. Stan joined them in a hug.   
“ I'm not dressed for going out.” Stan complained.  
“What size do you wear?”  
Stan told him and McGee went to his closet and returned with a suit for him.   
“ I think that this will work Stan.” Tim said handing the suit to Stan.  
“Okay.” he said as he began to undress in front of the other two men.   
“Jethroe I picked up your suit as well before I came home. I'll get it so you can change for dinner.” McGee said. McGee got the suit and watched as both men undressed and got ready for dinner. McGee stood admiring Stan's body.   
McGee leaned over and whispered in Gibbs ear, “ Jethroe he is gorgeous. Why would you want me after seeing and being with him. He's well built, intelligent, has a nice ass and probably hung like a horse.”   
“McGee I'm with you because, even though Stan is all those things and more, it's you I love, not Stan. He's my friend and yes past lover, but your the one who fills my heart not, Stan.” Gibbs whispered back.  
McGee unintentionally whistled as Stan when his underwear was pulled down showing a nice round, firm, hairy ass.   
“You like what you see McGee?” Gibbs grumbled as McGee turned a really bright shade of red.  
“Well kinda. I can definitely see what your attraction was Jethroe. Stan does have some nice ass sets.” Tim mumbled.  
“Well then McGee why don't you just ask the man to sleep with you. I'm sure he would find you ever bit as delectable as you find him.” Gibbs growled.  
“Gentlemen do you mind I am standing right here and can hear every word your saying.” Stan said grinning ear to ear as he enjoyed the attention.   
“Are you jealous Jethroe?”   
“Maybe a little. Not half as jealous as you have been the past couple of weeks.” Gibbs pointed out.

“ Now would you two stop whispering and just say whats on your minds. If you want to sleep with me just ask.” Stan said surprising both men.  
“What makes you think we want to sleep with you Stan?” Gibb growled.  
“For one thing neither one of you can take your eyes off of me since I started changing. Don't you two have dinner reservations and other plans that don't include me. Besides I have Mike's funeral arraignments to think about. I still have to contact his family and let them know.” Stan offered. Giving the other two men an out so he wouldn't be imposing.  
“We can cancel our plans Stan and help you?” Both men stated at the same time.  
“I don't want to ruin your anniversary. I've done enough damage tonight.” Stan said hanging his head. “ I shouldn't be going with you tonight its a special for you two. I can't interfere with your plans. I know you asked me to but I don't feel right about this. Borrowing your suit and you guys taking me out with you on this special night.”   
“Stan it's settled your coming with us no ifs ands or buts.” Gibbs said giving Stan one of his famous scowls.  
Before he could protest anymore Gibbs and McGee grabbed an arm and steered Stan out the door and down to the car. The men rode to the restaurant in silence. Gibbs and McGee sitting close and snuggling together. Stan watching their reflections in the window as he looked out. A deep longing in his heart for his lost love. It took all his control to keep the tears from falling seeing how much the two men loved each other. Each man was lost in his own thoughts. Gibbs was worried about what he planned to ask McGee. McGee was wondering if he had made a mistake in forgiving Jethroe. He wondered if Stan was okay with being with the two of them for the night. Stan was thinking about all he had to do and thinking about Mike. This would have been their fifth anniversary. He wanted to spend the night with Jethroe and Tim he needed not to be alone. He craved and wanted someone to talk to, someone to hold and be held by. He didn't know if it would be asking to much or not. If he should even ask.   
Arriving at the restaurant Tim held Gibbs back a little and told Stan to go on in. He needed to ask Jethroe something.   
Turning to face Gibbs, Tim looked him in the eyes and asked, “ Jethroe I wanted to ask you if it would be okay with you if we asked Stan to share our bed tonight and maybe for the rest of his stay. I know that he need someone right now and we are all he has.” Gibbs looked into the green eyes of the man he loved and replied, “ I think Tim that would be great. Besides he does have a great ass.” Gibbs said laughing and hugging Tim at the same time.   
“Hey are you guys coming or not?”Stan asked from the doorway, as they both burst into more laughter.   
Stan just shook his head and went back inside, followed by his two friends.

The maitre de lead them to a table in the center of the room. They ordered and dinner was spent quietly as the men became lost in thought once again. 

It wasn't until McGee excused himself for the mens room that Jethroe spoke what was on his mind.   
“Stan I've been thinking and so has Tim. We would like it if you would spend tonight and the rest of your stay with us. Bye that I mean share our bed. Tim is the once that brought it up and I agree.” Gibbs softly asked.   
“I don't know Jethroe. I don't want to cause anymore problems between you two. Not after all you both have done for me. I have a lot to do before Mike's wake and funeral”   
“Please think about it. At a time like this you don't need to be alone. I've been thru this and being alone is not good. I don't know what I would do if I lost Tim.”   
“I will think about it and thank you both. This means a lot to me.”

A few minutes after McGee returned Gibbs left to take a call.   
“Tim, I know you have doubts about mine and Jethroes past relationship. I want you to know and understand Jethroe loves you and you alone. If the two of us slept together it would only be sex and nothing more. I know you doubt his love for you but I'm telling you there is no one but you in his life. It would destroy him if he lost you.” Stan said as he took Tim's hands in his own. Barely containing his feelings and his tears he continued. “ I wish Mike could have met you both. I know he would have loved you Tim. I would be honored to have you as my friend Timothy McGee. I would be honored to share your's and Jethroes bed tonight and for as long as you both want me there. You both mean a lot to me and I would never think of coming between you.” Stan quietly said.   
Tim was stunned and taken aback by Stan's heartfelt words. Before Tim could say anything Gibbs returned. Much to McGee's surprise Jethroe sank to one knee, taking Tim's hand in his, he pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it in Tim's upturned palm and gazed into the younger man's eyes.   
Tim slowly opened the box and his eyes grew wide as he stared at the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. Slowly lifting his eyes to Jethroe's blue ones he waited.   
“Timothy McGee will you marry me? I love you with all my heart and soul. I will love you for as long as we both shall live. I LOVE YOU TIMOTHY McGEE.” Jethroe asked as a hush fell over the entire restaurant. Gibbs waited for what seemed like an eternity, before McGee spoke. Suddenly the room erupted in cheers. What Tim hadn't noticed was that while the men had been quietly eating the room was slowly filled with only their family and friends. The restaurant grew quiet once again as Tim's eyes filled with tears as he softly replied “ It would be the greatest of honors to share my life with you and I LOVE YOU LEROY JETHROE GIBBS. Yes I will marry you.”   
The restaurant once again erupted in cheers as Gibbs slipped the ring onto Tim's hand. Pulling Jethroe up and into his arms Tim kissed him passionately not caring they were in public just happy that the man he loved loved him enough to ask him to marry him.   
They thought that the night couldn't get any better, little did they know.   
But that's a story for another time.


End file.
